Fan Girls Issues
by sugarpolis
Summary: "Natsu, you really need to find a girlfriend." "What? Why?" "Well, I'm tired of your fan girls asking everything about you to me!" In which, Natsu found a really interesting solution. Modern High School NaLu AU.


**Summary: "Natsu, you really need to find a girlfriend." "What? Why?" "Well, I'm tired of your fan girls asking everything about you to me!" In which, Natsu found a really interesting solution. Modern High School NaLu.**

* * *

"Natsu, you really need to find a girlfriend."

Natsu who was on the verge of sleeping his ass off, sat upright upon hearing Lucy's words. Due to the absence of their chemistry teacher, currently, they were on the school's library because Lucy asked him to _tutor _her on chemistry instead (point plus for her because she was really bashful about it. Talk about being cute). Oh, who was he to reject? Lucy Heartfilia, the straight A's student of Magnolia High School, _asked _him personally about the one and only subject he was good at? (Wait, he was really good at P.E. too, don't get him wrong!)

When they had arrived, Lucy just straight up doing her work in peace, not asking a single question _yet_, thus Natsu got really sleepy. Yeah, the library was really comfortable and quiet. The room was cool from the air conditioner and that didn't help, either.

So when she suddenly spoke something out of the blue, his sleepiness disappeared.

"What? Why?" Natsu asked.

Lucy huffed as she stopped doing her work only to look at him. "Natsu, do you know who you are?"

"I'm positive that I'm not that stupid, Lucy," he deadpanned.

"That's not what I meant. You do realize your reputation here, right?"

Natsu quirked an eyebrow at her, "your point?"

The girl in front of him licked her lips. She opened her mouth to speak, but then she avoided his eyes as she tucked her hair behind her ear before trying to speak again. "Well.. since our basketball team won at the Inter High, even though it has been a week, umm, and y-you were the captain, so.."

Natsu chuckled at her words. "You're so cute, Luce." He beamed at her.

A blush formed on her cheeks, "shut up! All I wanted to say is, find a girlfriend!"

"And why is that!?" Natsu asked, clearly frustrated.

"Your fan girls always dragged me somewhere to ask _everything_ about you and it's annoying!" Lucy finally half-screamed. She realized her mistake, but then breathed a sigh of relief because no one was exactly around them.

"Uh…" Natsu didn't know what to say. Sure, he knew that his locker often got letters from girls, and after Inter High, the frequency increased drastically. The same complaints also came from Gray and Loke who were also on his team (except Gajeel because he was Levy's boyfriend and the tiny bookworm could actually skin anyone alive). Well for Loke… it wasn't exactly a complaint. But still, it bothered him, so if it also bothered Lucy, Natsu would do anything to drive those girls away from her.

"So whaddaya want me to do?" Natsu sighed. "I just can't suddenly get a girlfriend, Lucy."

"I've been wondering about that, too, actually. For all I know, you've never showed any particular interest in girls," Lucy paused, "Or, Natsu, are you gay?"

Natsu almost fell from his chair. "NO!" he hissed.

"Don't get too loud! I was just asking," Lucy responded, slapping his hand lightly.

Natsu pouted, "do you really think I have ever got turned on whenever Ice Princess strips especially after every tournament?"

A giggle escaped Lucy's mouth. "Well, perhaps."

Natsu rolled his eyes, clearly disliking the idea. He inwardly shuddered. "Can we just drop this?" he whined.

"Alright," Lucy smiled, amused, before returning to her work. He was such a big baby sometimes. "So, Natsu, help me out to solve this one."

* * *

The bell rang, and it was time to go home. Lucy packed up her belongings, sighing worriedly because going home meant getting dragged first. She planned on teaching a thing or two to those girls. Seriously, they consisted of the same group of people, so they must be a big fan of Natsu. Lucy only remembered one girl, though. Mary, was it? A girl who had a short pink hair, claiming she and Natsu were _totally _destined to be together because of their hair colour.

Lucy scoffed.

It sure raised Natsu's eyebrows. Yes, he had been staring at her for a while, watching her expressions changed from worried to annoyed. Weirdo. "Luce, you wanna go home or just stand there?"

That caught her attention. "Let's go," she murmured as she slung her bag to her shoulder. Natsu only shrugged.

They walked side by side peacefully, both of them didn't have anything to say but both didn't actually mind. Actually, Natsu _did _mind, he wasn't a big fan of being quiet all the time. But Lucy seemed to be lost in thoughts. Natsu was about to pat her arm, trying to distract her when suddenly a group of girls ran toward them.

A pink haired girl squealed, "Oh! If it isn't Natsu-_senpai_!" followed by other high-pitched shrieks as well.

Lucy and Natsu made a face. This! This was what Lucy had told him in the library. His fan girls.

"Natsu-_senpai_, let's hang out with us in the nearest coffee shop!" a girl suddenly said. They literally made a circle around Natsu, indirectly pushing Lucy away.

Natsu gulped, feeling a wave of dark aura coming from his blonde best friend.

"Well Natsu, I'm going home earlier. Have fun with them!" he heard Lucy said while smiling sweetly, but he knew better that she was upset. Natsu ignored the other girls' excited whispering. No, no. They were NOT going to separate him and Lucy away.

An idea suddenly struck him.

"Sorry, guys, but I can't go today," he said, faking guilt. Several disappointed moans were heard from them. As soon as he said the next sentence, they all gasped. "Got a date with my girl."

This caught Lucy's interest too because he could see it from her surprised expression. Well, scratch thatㅡapparently he said that too loud that other students in the hallway stopped walking and started whispering. Damn, he gathered a crowd without thinking. But he decided to pay no attention to them.

"I heard that you guys have been trying to find some informations about me, yeah? How about this?" he smirked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Ya can ask me anything right now, but in two conditions; I only answer questions related to my girlfriend, and I'll give you five minutes only. Either that, or I'll go home now."

The girls exchanged glances, as if to consider this seriously. Natsu amusedly watched them whispering heatedly. His sharp ears could only catch a few words like "this might benefit us" or "don't waste this opportunity" or something. On the other hand, Lucy who was still standing beside him, huffed.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"We haven't even gotten the good part," he grinned, slinging an arm around her shoulder. Lucy made no attempts to push him away. In fact, she leaned against him, earning a wider grin from Natsu.

"We'll take the offer," one of the girls said.

"Alright," Natsu nodded, checking the time on his phone. "5 minutes from now!"

Simultaneously, they asked (more like yelled) multiple questions, voices blending in a crowded hallway. Natsu groaned.

"Raise your freaking hands!" he said, unsurprised when the girls obliged. "Okay, you first."

"What's her name?"

"That's too straightforward since she's quite well-known, ya know? Ask the teachers and even all of them know her. Next!"

"What is she like?"

"Well, she's beautiful, smart, but sometimes she can kick my ass. Next!"

"How's her physique?"

"Long hair, pony tail, sometimes pig tails. Got a nice body. Not too tall but not short either. Next."

"What's her hair colour?"

"Blonde. Next."

At his words, Natsu felt Lucy stiffen beside him. Obviously, that also made everyone in the hallway glanced at anyone whose hair was blonde, including her.

Right, he forgot that he had attracted a crowd.

"Three minutes left, c'mon," Natsu smirked.

"W-what's her eye colour?"

Natsu contemplated whether to answer it or not. "Brown. Next."

By now, _everyone _was staring at Lucy while the said girl only blushed a beet red.

"It's obviously Lucy!" one of the girls whisper-yelled.

"Why don't he admit it already?"

"I'm not that surprised."

"How long have you been together with her?" another girl effectively broke her friends' little convos.

"For all I know it seems like forever," Natsu answered, still smirking. "Anyone got more interesting questions? There's only like a minute left."

This time, a shy girl raised her hand and timidly spoke. "Have you.. h-have you two ever kissed?"

Several groans and sighs were heard. The shy girl immediately buried her face in her palms, squeaking a small "sorry!"

"Is that really necessary?" one of her friends asked. "We only have a minute left!"

As the clock ticked, nearing the end of the interview as promised (and Natsu really hoped that this was the _last _time this kind of thing ever happened), Natsu decided to make this worth it.

He quickly turned Lucy's face toward his gently, making her gasp. "Natsuㅡ?"

The rest of her words died down in her throat, muffled by the press of Natsu's lips against hers. Brown eyes instinctively fluttered shut, one hand grabbed his shoulder and the other pulled his wild pink mane.

The kiss lingered for a while, but it was pretty innocent yet firm. They parted, and Lucy couldn't deny that his taste also lingered on her lips. She unconsciously licked them.

The current Captain of the Basketball Team smiled. "Well, now we have."

The shy girl blinked, not really expecting an answer like _that_. Actually, the entire people in the hallway also didn't.

"Oh my god, Lu!" said a voice Lucy recognized so well. Levy McGarden, of course with the rest of her and Natsu's circle of friends, were staring at them wide-eyed and full of disbelief. "I'm so going to ask for details this night!"

"I-it's not-" Lucy couldn't even finish her sentence because the people in the hallway gave them hoots and cheers. The fan girls even had gone at one point. Lucy didn't immediately realize it, but she didn't really care. What she cared for now was to have a talk with the one and only Natsu Dragneel!

She then grabbed his hand to drag him somewhere more private (of course, while ignoring cat calls from Gray and teasing smiles from the others especially Levy.) At the end of the hallway, she eventually found an empty classroom and wasted no time to close it.

"Natsu!" she faced him, ignoring how red her cheeks were.

"What is it, dollface?" he grinned playfully.

"What was that, idiot!"

"Uh, a kiss?"

"No- not that, well partially, I mean- the whole thing!" she stammered, trying to brush away the fact that she actually leaned into the kiss eagerly.

He pointed at her, "_you _were the one who said that I gotta have a girlfriend earlier this afternoon at the library!"

"I meant a real girlfriend, not a fake one!"

A pregnant silence.

"About that," Natsu suddenly found the floor more interesting. "I was serious." He then looked up to gaze into her eyes. "I've liked you for a long time, Luce."

Lucy blinked owlishly.

Did he just-?

"Yeah, you heard that right," Natsu said. It was as if he was reading her mind. "I am not as dense as you thought, Lucy. I'm attracted to girls, well in this case you but that ain't important, maybe I'm just good at hiding it. Most importantly, I'm not gay." He glared at her half-heartedly.

At his confession, Lucy smiled. "You silly. You didn't have to do all the commotion before, still."

"Well, that might make them think twice before bothering us again," he shrugged, "and it's okay if you don't want anything to change between us. You.. you don't have to act like my girlfriend too. Just pretend nothing hap-"

"What if I want to?" Lucy interjected, stepping closer to the male. Natsu's eyes followed her movement like a predator. She slightly shivered.

Several steps were taken and then they were face to face. "What if I want to be your girlfriend? What will you do?"

Natsu seemed to be genuinely surprised, but then his facial expressions changed. The one that he might had never worn before unless it was for her. Only her. The expression that screamed he loved her.

"Then I'll kiss you everyday," he murmured, voice deep and low. Such contrast to his usual yelling voice with Gray, or his usual voice at anyone in general. Lucy decided that she liked this side of him. "I'll be by your side whenever you need me. I'll hold your hands. I'll comb my hands through your hair. I'll cuddle with you anytime I want. I'll call you by so many pet names." His face was dangerously close to her. "I'll tell you that I love you as much as I want. And other cheesy things you like from your novels."

Their noses touched, hot breaths mingling with each other. Lucy let out a pleased hum. "Sounds good to me," she giggled the giggle he loved so much. "Honestly, I'd do the same. Since I like cheesy things." She rolled her eyes. Natsu laughed, his voice somehow became raspy.

"Nerd."

"Jock."

With that, they closed the gap between their faces. Their lips reconnected, however this was different from before. If anything, this was far from innocent. Natsu quickly dominated the whole kiss, his tongue plunging inside Lucy's mouth. They literally swapped spits but that felt _good_ it made them groan. Tongues rubbed against each other, so hot and wet it made Lucy's knees weakened. She thanked the stars that Natsu managed to support her back against the wall as his hands gripped her hips firmly.

Gods this felt like heaven, they should have done this sooner.

The lack of oxygen forced them to break apart, harsh breathing were the only thing to hear in the room. Natsu proceeded to place small kisses on her neck, biting lightly only a few times.

"N-Natsu," Lucy managed to say after she had calmed her breathing.

"Hmm?" Natsu stopped his activity to give her his full attention. He knew she liked that.

"Can I stay in your dorm room tonight?" she asked. They always managed to sneak away from the dorm keeper, since males and females were in a different building, so that was an easy task.

"How about Popsicle?" Natsu knew that it was easy to 'kick out' his room mate, but he still asked the matter to Lucy anyway.

"Tell him to stay at Juvia's," the blonde pouted.

"Whoa, I thought you like to put others first before yourself," he teased her, satisfied when her face became slightly pink.

"What's wrong with me wanting to spend the night with my boyfriend?" Lucy looked away after she said that, but she meant it. Really. Thus, the said boyfriend barked a laugh before kissing her once again, more passionate than ever.

They were so lost in their own world again that all of the issues with the fan girls had been long forgotten. On the other side, maybe, having fan girls did have its own merits anyway.

* * *

**Notes: Phew, this took me weeks because I literally rewrote the half of it. Some scenes just didn't match my original thoughts, and eventually this ended quite satisfying for me. Reviews and criticism are always appreciated! Thanks for reading!**

**Edit: just in case anyone's wondering, (maybe im just insecure lol), their high school here is a boarding school. It has dorms. Boarding high schools aren't common though, but it exists lmao. I'm pretty sure anyone knows this, though. As I said, just in case anyone didnt know lmao**


End file.
